


Orange

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Remus and Tonks watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Kudos: 3





	Orange

*Remus woke up to the sound of crashing coming from the living room of #12 Grimmauld place. He turned to the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only 5:30.*  
Remus: Now who could that be this early in the morning?   
*He walked downstairs to find Tonks trying and failing not to trip over everything in the room. She had slept there the night before due to a mission that ran later than expected. *  
Tonks: Oh, hi. I was just going up on the roof to watch the sunrise. You can join me if you'd like.   
Remus: I suppose I could since I'm already awake. I've never really watched the sunrise before.   
Tonks: It's really amazing. I watch it all the time and I have never once seen two that were exactly alike.   
*They climbed out of a window and onto the roof. *  
Tonks: It's a bit chilly this morning. We should sit closer.  
Remus: Okay. If that's what you want.   
*Tonks leaned her head on his shoulder and the sun began to rise. The vibrant shades of orange were mesmerizing to him. The world somehow seemed different.*  
Tonks: It really makes you think, doesn't it? This happens every day and we're all so busy with our own lives we usually miss it. It makes you wonder how much more hidden beauty we just overlook every day.  
Remus: It does.   
Tonks: Every time the sun rises, it's just a brief moment of perfection. Right now is just so amazing and I don't feel like anything could mess it up.   
*She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. She wished things could be like this all the time. He wasn't arguing with her that they couldn't be together. Nobody was interrupting them. The rest of the world had seemingly melted away, leaving just the two of them and the rising sun. At that moment, everything was perfect. *


End file.
